


Beloved Lying Rose

by Ember6276



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Oma Kokichi, I swear they're 18, Lime, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Oumasai Week, POV Oma Kokichi, Saiouma Day, Smut, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top Oma Kokichi, they are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember6276/pseuds/Ember6276
Summary: Kokichi has had feelings for Shuichi, or Shumai, as he likes to call him (not saying that Shuichi likes that nickname). When he eagerly kisses the detective after getting in the dorms with him in the rain, it starts a complicated relationship between the two.Spoilers for V3!!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	1. Running in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> They are 18 in my version, although I know in the actual game they are 15 or something. 
> 
> Spoilers for up to Chapter Four of NDRV3

I was out skipping in the sunny courtyard, adjusting my checkered bandana so I wasn’t sweating to death. Next to me was Shuichi Saihara, my Shumai, as I called him. He was walking normally, of course. So boring. 

Shuichi placed a hand on my shoulder, “Could you calm down a little bit?” 

Instead, I hopped around excitingly, bouncing all around him. “Calm? Me? A supreme leader, calm?” 

“Only ten . . .” I heard the detective mumble and immediately got pissed.

I grabbed his shoulder, making us both stop, and looked him in the eye. “Ten thousand, I hope you mean. DICE is very important to me, you know.”

It was only ten. And Shuichi knew that. I fiddled with my bandana some more, looking to the side. I had worked soooo harrrrd to claim him from Kaito. I could tell Kaito Momota was getting _exclusively_ friendly with him. After multiple tries of asking him to be my friend instead of his, I tried a different approach. 

“Look, Shumai,” I had asked, in the Neo World Program one day. Before he went out to go explore the death of stupid Miu Iruma.

Shuichi barely looked my way. “What is it, Ouma-kun?” It wasn’t asked in a question sort of tone, more of an annoyed flat one.

“Can’t you be my friend _and_ Momota’s?”

Shuichi grunted and sighed. “You only want to be my friend because I’m useful in a case.”

“That isn’t it, my beloved Saihara-chan,” I remember watching him turn his face away from me, blushing just a little bit. I remember how happy I was when I noticed him blushing. “It’s cuz I love you the most Shumai. I’m always thinking about you.” Now _that_ wasn’t a lie. Despite my fondness for lying and bringing excitement to the scene, I couldn’t bring myself to do it in front of Shuichi’s face. 

“Fine. I’ll be your friend. I’ll hang out with you, or whatever you want to do.”

Back to the present, I jumped around in excitement again, giggling like a little child. 

Suddenly, I felt little raindrops hit against my skin, and I know Shuichi did too because he sighed loudly. 

“Hey, mister detective, it looks like it’s raining.” 

Shuichi looked over at me and asked me if I had an umbrella. I answered no, I didn’t, why would I carry one around me at all times? It never rained inside. I wasn't even sure it was possible for it to rain. Hell, I don't think I even _had_ a fucking umbrella!

The little droplets turned into heavy, pouring rain. The dark-haired detective took off his jacket, and I watched in awe. Underneath his detective’s jacket that he always wore, was a white undershirt.

“You know, you look pretty good when you aren’t dressed like a depressed, lonely emo. I’m glad you finally got rid of that stupid hat too. It made you look like a train conductor.”

Instead of scowling and pushing me aside as Shuichi might, he laughed, the joy filling the air, lightening the mood. 

He lifted his jacket over each of our heads and we started booking it back towards the dorms, Shuichi and I laughing our asses off the entire way.

We arrive inside out of the rain, each of us still giggling madly. I have no idea what we found so funny, it was just rain. The coat didn’t do much to help, both of us were soaked. Shuichi stopped laughing for a moment and slid one half of his coat back on, Kaito style. I tried not to let that bother me. 

“I didn’t even know it was possible to rain in there,” Shuichi noted, still smiling. The courtyard was shut off from the outside world, that was a fake sky up there. 

For some reason, I felt my heart racing. I felt mad at myself, for liking someone so easily, so quickly. When I met his gaze, he smiled earnestly.

I suddenly felt bad for the things I’ve done. Why would I take Kaito so rudely away like that? I didn’t even _think_ how it may have affected him, how he may have felt in that situation. 

“Ouma-kun? Are you okay?” the bluenette asked, placing one hand on my shoulder, reassuring me. 

Without thinking, I mean really, it’s like on instinct. It was such a weird feeling. Anyways, without thinking, I leaped up into the tall boy’s arms (he’s like, 171cm or somethin it’s crazy) and placed my lips on his, kissing him passionately. He tripped backward, startled. 

After realizing what I had done, I pulled myself off him and slunk away upstairs to my dorm. I think I heard him calling my name, but I’m not sure. I went into my room anyway.

I punched the wall, frustrated at my own stupid mistake. I obviously suck at reading the mood. _He’ll never notice me,_ I thought, _no matter what I do._ A picture of the bluenette ran across my mind, one of him smiling and joking with Kaede Akamatsu. _He’s obviously straight._ We had gone through so much together, at least I thought we did. After all this time both he and I were alive, so it must be some sort of sign, the universe wanted us together. 

But no, whatever I did, it wasn't enough. 

A knock on the door startled me out of my depressing thoughts. I took a deep breath and fixed a smile on my face and assuming a cheerful posture. 

"Who is it- oh." I opened the door to see Shuichi's dark red face. "Mister detective, hello! What do you want? Coming to investigate my room, how scandalous."

"Don't try to pretend that you didn't kiss me."

I laughed a little and _lightly_ punched Shuichi's arm. He still rubbed it though, the weakling. "Me, kissing the lovely Saihara-chan? I have to admit I have thought about it but I don't think I could ever truly push through with it!" 

The blunette's lip trembled, I observed. Oh, how I wanted to run a finger over his lip, I wanted to feel it and taste it. It looked so soft, barely chapped. I shook my head to get rid of those stupid thoughts and ushered Shuichi in.

"Shumai, Shumai, Shumai, my my my, you look devastated!" I sung, dancing around him for added effect. 

I felt hands being placed on both my shoulders, so I paused my little act. I was terrified of the words to come because I knew he was going to talk about my little selfish act. 

“Ouma-kun, why did you . . . do what you did?” 

I smiled and looked away. “I didn’t do anything! If I did, I’m sure it was for youurrr sake, Sushi Saihara.”

I didn’t look up to see if he was smiling, although I’m sure he wasn’t. “Ouma-kun, no lies, please.”

_“I never lie,”_ I mumbled, barely. I’m pretty sure only I could hear it. 

I looked up at the bluenette, at his calm and tired olive eyes, at his little ahoge that twirled around his head. His pale complexion, the dark pink that was spread all around his cheeks. 

I started stuttering madly, how embarrassing. “I-I just thought, perhaps it was in the right mood, but it’s not like . . . like I like y-you or anything like that.”

“You . . . don’t like me?” Shuichi asked as if this changed everything. 

_No!_ I wanted to yell. _I like you! I love you, Saihara-chan!_ But I didn’t. The words were caught in my throat and I begged them to come out, but they didn’t. They stuck in there like a turtle not wanting to come out of its shell. 

I looked down in shame, hoping he would read the mood and hug me tight make me feel better. But he did no such thing. I only stood by and watched as he sat himself down on my bed. 

“Sweetchi, what are you doing on my bed?” 

“. . . you don’t like me.” He mumbled again, causing me to blink and sit down next to him. “You don’t like me, huh? Then why . . .” I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me close. Before I could even fathom what was happening, Shuichi leaned in close to my face, pulling me so we just centimeters apart. He closed the connection with a kiss planted on my lips, causing me to nearly cry out in delight. “Then why did you let me do that?” He finished when he finally pulled away. 

Not even attempting to hide my overwhelming amount of blush; I just smiled. “That was smooth, my beloved Saihara-chan,” I said, well knowing that Shuichi got flustered oh so easily. I leaned back and giggled with delight when I saw the growing blush on his face, just as deep as mine. 

I placed one hand on his cheek, turning his face towards mine. “Shumai, you’re really the ultimate detective, able to see right through me like that. I think I like that about you.”

He sat up off the bed, much to my disappointment. “Awh, Shuuuchiii where are you gooooing?”

The bluenette just sighed and opened the door that led out of my dorm. He glanced at my whiteboard with all the pictures of the students. “Trustworthy, huh?” I had written down _trustworthy_ for Shuichi. And it was true. “Then do you trust me to come back?”

I could only nod my head and watch him. “Good.” He left the room without saying another word. 

He’s so confusing. I didn’t know what to do, only wait patiently for him to come back. 

He did, eventually, come back. In his hand were a book and a pencil. I tilted my head curiously and he only smiled. 

Shuichi lay down on my bed, stomach first, and I did the same next to him. He pulled out the book and started reading to me. I quickly got engulfed, not really in the story, but hearing him talk about this mystery case so excitingly really made me happy. He really read his heart out about this supposed case. I leaned next to him, my eyes getting tired and droopy. 

Closing them, I found myself slipping into sleep.

<<<>>>

When I woke back up, I was alone. Shuichi wasn’t even next to me. I sat up, confused, and checked the time. _6:30 am_ . I must’ve slept through the night. I have no idea why I slept almost all the way through the night. I knew I should be getting up soon, to meet with the remaining students in the dining hall, but I didn’t really _feel_ like doing so. Instead, I got up to go to Shuichi’s dorm room, a level below mine. 

_Knock, knock!_

“Hello?” The bluenette stepped out, making eye contact with Kokichi. “I- hello, Ouma-kun. I need to talk to you, so perfect timing.”

I nodded and skipped my way into the room, smiling. “Soooo what’s up Shumai? Any partner work you want me to do?”

Shuichi walked over to his bed and patted the side next to him as he sat down. I eagerly plopped down next to him, smiling. “Ouma . . . Kokichi, we need to talk. I’m not sure I uh . . . return those feelings you have for me. Hell, I don’t even know if I’m gay or not.” He hesitantly said the word “gay” like it wasn’t something he used to often. I wasn’t one to put labels on myself, but I’m pretty sure I had feelings for the same gender. Shuichi went on, “What you did, not the kiss, but the attempted murder of Miu, making Gonta do that, showing no remorse, I don’t like that about you, Ouma-kun.”

I willed my face to turn red with anger. “What do you mean!? I do care! I obviously would’ve done it myself if I could! God, do you not remember me bawling my eyes out?”

“Oh really?” He said, with that usual stupid annoyed look on his face. “What about the whole ‘I would never cry for Gonta’ thing? Oh, annnnd you said something about ‘the more you suffer, the more I enjoy it’?” Shuichi looked at me and I smiled.

“Oh, Saihara-chan. Ni-shishi **_god_ ** you really don’t get it, do you? _Obviously_ I was lying. I thought you of all people would catch on to that?" I admired that terrified little expression he had on his face. I leaned over and played with his little ahoge thingy. “I wouldn’t want to watch you suffer.”

Shuichi whipped his head away from my hand and I giggled a little, going back to stare at my feet. “I . . . I kissed you. I don’t know what went over my head, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, I kissed you too. You don’t need to apologize because _I_ certainly won’t.”

“You really,” Shuichi took a deep breath and gathered himself to say the rest. “You really like me, don’t you Ouma-kun? Now- now I understand. Why you wanted me to be your partner, why you pushed Kaito away from me, why you tried to obtain my friendship.”

I looked down, a little blush spreading across my face. “You really do read me well, Saihara-chan. I like that about you.” I sat up from the bed, adjusting my bandana. “Well, I gotta go. See ya!”

With that, I left the room to go get ready. It wasn’t a big deal. Really.


	2. Thorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I will remind you that they are 18!! 18, guys, 18.  
> Thank you for all the kudos and hits! For being out for one day, 142 hits is pretty impressive-
> 
> Things are about to get spicy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I was actually one of the last people to arrive at the cafeteria. Everyone who met my eye scoffed. I knew they didn’t like me. I was fine with that. As long as Shuichi talked to me, I’d be able to survive. We’d get out of here together. 

“Hellooooo people!” I shouted, smiling and laughing, my hands resting behind my head in a laid back posture. No one answered my call. Even Shuichi looked down at his plate. I scooted over next to him, where Kaito might sit. I didn’t give a shit about him right now.

“Enjoying your food mister detective?”

“What do you want Ko- Ouma-kun.” It was that stupid annoyed tone he used and I dropped the act.

“Fine fine, jeez I can tell, you’re mad at me.” I pulled out my chopsticks and stabbed them into his plate, taking some of his food and shoving it into my mouth, emitting an angry “Hey!” from the bluenette.

“There you are, you little shit.” A familiar voice called and I groaned. “What the hell do you think you’re doing so close to Saihara-san?”

Before I could defend myself, as soon as I turned around strong hands grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me up off my seat. “I said what the hell do you think you’re doing in my seat?”

“ _That’s not what you said,”_ I kicked my feet at him, but he simply stepped back a little. 

"Maki Roll!" Kaito called out towards the dark-haired assassin. She lifted her head from her seat and Kaito just dropped me and pointed to me, and as fast as lightning she ran over and grabbed me by my neck and lifted me into the air. _This is the second time I've gotten choked by her._

Maki held me in the air for five seconds before talking to me, “You are a horrible, despicable, lying, malice.”

I coughed up a response, looking at Shuichi for help. He sighed and stood up, placing one hand on Maki. “Let him go.” She over at him questioningly, as if it was _so_ hard to be a _little_ kind. Reluctantly, she dropped me and I gasped for breath. 

“Woowww Harukawa-san! That was much stronger than the last time you choked me! Have you been practicing your assassin skills?”

She looked at me like she wanted to kill me, for real. “Do you want to die?”

“Yes!” Pause. “I’m joking. That was just a lie.” No one laughed at my brilliant joke. I watched Shuichi poke around at his plate from the corner of my eye. I walked past Maki, frowning at her. _I'm getting out of this stupid place filled with stupid people._ I made my way out to the courtyard, outside the ultimate robot’s lab where I found Kiibo. "Ki-boy! Hey!” I called, waving excitingly. The robot was so weird, but I was fascinated by him at the same time. He groaned and looked the other way. I kept walking to where our dorms were. _Looks like I’m spending the rest of the foreseeable future in here._

An hour passed, maybe, before I heard a knock on my door. I didn’t even bother to go and greet them, just yelling a brief “Who is it?” instead. 

“It’s me.” Said the soft voice, and I immediately felt my heart melt. I didn’t say anything as I watched the bluenette stride in, hands in his pocket. "Hey, Oum- Kokichi” I grinned at him and lept off the bed and into his arms. 

After a moment of resisting, he finally gave in and hugged back, wrapping his arms around my chest and holding me close. “Sushiiiii heyyy.”

He placed hands on my shoulders and held me steady, looking me in the eye. “Don’t call me that. I-I brought my book,” he said, gesturing to the novel he had in his other hand. 

“Ni-shishi!” I laughed. I had _special_ plans for when he came into my room. “Let’s continue reading it, then.” He plopped onto the bed and started reading, his voice filling the small room with the excitement that he had the other day. I stood there for a moment, taking it all in before I sat next to him. 

I slid over so that I was sitting behind Shuichi. I slid my hands on his shoulders and he leaned forwards into his book, away from my touch. I allowed myself to reach his height, sitting on my knees so that I was taller.

Still behind him, I leaned over his left shoulder, my mouth barely touching Shuichi’s ear. He paused from reading, hands loosening his grip on the book. 

I whispered, “Beloved Saihara-chan, what do you want to do?” I watched with delight as his pale face became deep pink with blush. 

“I- can we- you-” The bluenette struggled to get the words out. 

I licked his ear, feeling the creases and folds with my tongue. “You want me, don’t you, Shumai?” His voice peaked and he couldn’t seem to respond properly. “You want me all to yourself.” I moved my way down the side of his neck, biting softly and sucking. “Well good, because you’re mine, Saihara-chan. You’re mine, no one else can have you.”

The bluenette leaned backward and I was able to properly kiss him, turning his cheek more towards me. Not wanting to hesitate at all, I slid my tongue into his mouth, feeling the soundwaves of his moaning. He sighed deeply through his nose and I ran my fingers through his hair, slowly coming around to the front of him. I slid my knee into his crotch, eliciting a squeak of pleasure. I felt the taste of his lips, a taste that I wanted more. I heard the nervousness of his breath, hitched and uneven.

I felt the smoothness of his hair, light, and beautiful. I felt all around his mouth, exploring it, licking it thoroughly like it was some sort of sucker. A treat. That’s what my Shumai is. A treat. 

“You’re nervous, Shuichi,” I pointed out, feeling the beads of sweat when I ran my hand down his cheek once I broke away from the kiss. “Why? I’m here. I should be allllll you’re thinking about.”

“I-I’m sorry. This is the first time I’ve . . . f-felt this.” I giggled and kissed his forehead. He looked away, glancing at the floor. I dug my knee into his crotch again, causing him to snap his focus back to my eyes. 

“I’m glad that you are having this first time with me, so I can claim you as mine and keep you away from everyone else.” I was needlessly possessive, claiming he was mine like that. But he was. _I’m_ the leader here. _I’m_ the only one who should get to have him.

I slammed my mouth back into his, kissing him angrily. I moved my kisses to his neck again, then slowly making my way down to his collarbone.

Pulling away for half a second, I said, “If it’s ever too much for you, just let me know, Shuichi.” 

I then slid my hands under his shirt, both his shirts, rubbing at his chest as I kissed him feverishly. He tipped his head back and moaned, a moan of so much passion. I felt that moan, that’s how strong it was. 

I rubbed my hands over his nipples, pinching at them. “Take your shirt off.”

“H-Huh?” 

“Do it, Shuichi!” I demanded, once again grinding his crotch with my knee, eliciting a gasp. I sat back, hungrily, as he took both of his shirts off. I stood, amazed, eyes wide open, at the scene before me.

I didn’t hesitate long before I leaned back in to suck at his nipples, causing Shuichi to whine.

I kept grinding my knee into him as he moaned with pleasure. “Oh, you’re already hard? That’s adorable, Shumai. _You’re_ so adorable.”

“Mngh, Ko- _Kokichi!_ ” He called and I laughed with pleasure. I ran my hand down his arousal, him whining like a little dog. “Stop teasing, Kichi, hurry uh! Up!” He yelled a little at that last part as I pulled at his nipples again. 

_He actually wants me to go all the way. He wants me to fuck him up._ “Are you _that_ desperate for me, Shumai? That desperate for me to fuck you?” He scoffed impatiently, scooting his crotch into my knee so I felt his ‘situation’. 

I let my hand start to slide his pants down, revealing him only in his boxers.

“You _want_ me badly, don’t you, Sweetchi?” I slid my hand underneath, feeling the bare skin, feeling _him._

I touched the bulge lightly, eliciting a whine as I felt my hand being grabbed and placed underneath the boxers, allowing me to slip them off. Shuichi was fully _naked_ now, not a sight I thought I’d ever see. 

"I'm the _only_ one that can touch you, right Sweetchi? You belong to me and to me only. _I_ get to see you like this," I whispered into his ear, emitting a sour moan.

He was still sitting up to face me, and he leaned in and kissed me passionately as I stroked his cock, drinking up whatever moans he let slip.

Mind you, this was quite a weird situation that I’d never thought I’d be in; I was still fully dressed, starting to get hot. I used my free hand to take off my bandana, revealing my bare neck. Of course, Shuichi took advantage of that and moved his kisses down there.

“Nngh, f- _fuck_ .” Now it was my turn to cry out in pleasure. I was experiencing two types of pleasure at the same time, one being able to squeeze his cock, feeling _that_ for the first time. The other was the sensation of the bluenettes lips all over me. 

“Kichi, fuck me.” He cried, and I mustered a nod.

“O-Okay, I will. I’ll fuck you hard and good because you’re mine. You won’t ever forget that, because I’ll fuck it into your brain.” _What the hell am I even saying?_

The detective must’ve liked that because he sighed and nodded. I pulled my hand out and shoved it into Shuichi’s mouth and he started sucking on me, twirling his tongue all around me, wettening the fingers. I pulled them out once I thought they were good enough and played with Shuichi’s entrance. 

Once I was sure of what I was doing (except I wasn’t completely sure, it was very weird), I stuck them in at the same time as kissing Shuichi. The detective literally _cries out,_ and I worry that someone may hear us, so I placed my mouth on his because I was using my free hand to keep the boy from collapsing. 

He slides his hands down to my waistline, tugging at my pants. I stood on my knees, allowing him to slip them down. He slowly pulled my own stripped boxers down, allowing the cock that was hidden to spring out.

Now at his height, I scooted closer to his warmth, slipping another finger in as I gave him feathery kisses. 

“Mnng, I-I think I’m ready, Kokichi,” he said, trying to smile.

I nodded and slowly pulled my fingers out. “Alright.”

I giggle at this whole situation, how well it was going. I placed my hands on his hips and slowly sank my cock into Shuichi, and he whined, a horrid, beautiful, whine of true pain.

We both shift around, trying to get comfortable before Shuichi gives me the OK to move. 

I slowly pull out and ease back in, my motions becoming rhythmic and more comfortable as we go. “Holy shit-” I say, unintentionally. It really was quite an experience, being inside Shuichi. He grabs my hair and pulls, and I moan, quickening the pace.

“S-So adorable and beautiful, Shumai. My _beautiful_ and amazing Shuichi. _Mine, hnngh-”_ My breathing became heavier as well. I adjust my hips to ride into him even deeper, savoring the moans that fill the air. It feels so unreal. 

“I’m _yours_ Kokichi . . . oh- oh **_god_**. I-I want you, K-Kichi!” He cries, and I angrily bite down on his neck to silence my cries. I thrust and moan, feeling him, feeling _all_ of him, all of it. “K- _Kokichi~_ Haahhh- P-Please _hmnh_ I-I’m going to . . . _hah_ . . . come!

“Mngh me too,” I mumbled back on his skin. We both ride out our orgasms, me still inside Shuichi as I fill him up with my warmth. Once we’re done, Shuichi leans on me for support, and I comb my fingers through his hair. 

I slowly pull out, rubbing Shuichi for comfort. “Kokichi,” the detective whispered, mumbling into my ear, “I never imagined that you would ever even _do_ that to me.”

I laugh and look aside, grabbing Shuichi’s shirt and handing it to him. He slips both his pants and shirts on, covering that skin that I had grown to love. I looked over at my bed and groaned. “Damnit,” I said pointing at the new stains, “If only Tojo-san were still here, she could take care of this for us.”

He ‘hmph’d’ and looked away. I slid my own boxers and pants back on, adding the scarf on last. 

<<<>>>

A few hours had gone by after Shuichi left. Anytime we made eye-contact in the halls he would bow his head down and blush deeply. I had no idea why though. I was usually so excited to see him.

That’s why the next morning I ran over to where Shuichi was sitting and plopped myself down in his lap. “Ouma-kun!”

“Hey Shuumaaiii,” I sang leaning back into him. 

“Ouma-kun, you can’t sit on me like this not . . . not after yesterday.” Shuichi looked truly embarrassed. 

I sighed, scooting over a seat, “I thought you enjoyed it when I rode you?” Across the table, Maki made a choking noise and Kaito turned to glare at me. “What?”

“You- you . . . what did you do to Saihara-san?” He asked glancing over at Shuichi and then to me and then back at Shuichi. 

“We had sex?” Shuichi coughed loudly and slammed the table, giving me a death glare. “What?! Isn’t this the truth you want?”

“You lie all the time, Kokichi, but you decide not to do so _now?!_ ” He yelled, causing me to giggle. Both Kaito and Maki looked appalled, while Kiibo and Himiko looked a little confused. Everyone was becoming freaked out because of _me._ It truly was my world. 

“Saihara-san!” Kaito called and I groaned and sunk down in my seat. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he? Were you okay with it?”

Embarrassed, the detective looked down and glanced at me. I slid my hand over his, smiling in reassurance. “I’m fine, Momota-kun. I could’ve told him to stop anytime I wanted to.” 

Obviously, this was too much for him. Stupid Kaito, always getting in the way of Shuichi’s feelings. “You hear that?” I said, placing my hands behind my head. “It was consensual, alright? Now shut your mouths and stop asking Shumai these things!” They all nodded in agreement, and I glanced over at Shuichi. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Are you really sorry?”

. . .

“No- pfft. That was quick. You always seek the truth, don’t you? I’m just gifting it to others. There’s no harm in a little white lie, okay? Jeez. Besides, you said you _wanted_ me, so I’m going to make that come true.” I stood up off my seat and hugged behind him, squeezing his shoulders. “I’m going to . . . go do something.” With that, I left the room, leaving my barely touched plate behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes you notice, please point them out, grammar's not my strong suit nishishi


	3. Despair Growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shalala there's a lot of spoilers for v3 everywhere so fsdkjnm watch out.
> 
> Enjoy my fellow degenerates.

I slid my hands in my pockets, frowning. I was standing outside the Ultimate Detectives lab, looking at the door, not yet going inside.

I hadn’t spoken to Shuichi since breakfast the other day and the lack of touch and someone to talk to was _killing_ me. 

I felt hands clamp on my shoulders and I turned around smiling, expecting to see the bluentte detective. Instead, I got a purple-haired astronaut. Kaito Momota, my _rival_ for Shuichi’s attention. 

“Well hello, Momota-san!” I called, cheerfully. Once I was facing him, he let go of me. His face wasn’t as angry as it might be, and I was glad. It was a nice relief for him not to be staring at me. 

“Ouma-kun. Saihara-san wanted me to talk to you,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “He wanted me to pass on a message.”

“Oh?”

“He wanted me to tell you that - that he didn’t want you to do anything to him. He wanted you to leave him alone.” 

I felt my heart sink in my chest, although I tried to keep a cheerful posture. Shuichi . . . didn’t want to talk to me? Fuck, what the hell?! “Oh, that- I’m . . . it’s okay, tell him I’ll abide by those rules.” 

I didn’t even pause to check if he was lying.

“Okay,” He gave me a sympathetic look. “Hey, man, look, it’s going to be alright! I’m sure he’ll come around eventually!” 

I could only muster a nod before I slumped and trudged away. I didn’t exactly know where I was going to go. I decided on just walking around the school, hoping that I would possibly wander into Shuichi. 

I didn’t.

I had no idea where the detective even was. I purposely walked by his lab, the library, near the dorms, and other places I could find the bluenette. _No, you know what it is? He sees me and then he runs away. It’s just the sort of cowardly move he might make._

I _did_ run into Kiibo though. At first, he tried not to look at me, but then he must’ve realized something ‘cause he gave me a sympathetic glance. “Ouma-san, hey.”

“What is it, Kiibo?” I didn’t even try to muster up the energy to put on any sort of act. 

“I uh, heard from Momota-san that Saihara-san didn’t want to see you. I- my deepest sympathies, Ouma-san. I know where Saihara-san is if you want me to tell you though,” the robot spoke. 

I glanced down at my feet. “That’s alright, Kiibo. You don’t have to.”

“Are you okay?”

. . .

“I’m fine,” I lied. I actually felt _bad_ for lying. What has gotten into me?

Kiibo gave me another sympathetic look before walking off. I made my way to the library and took a book off one of the highest shelves. It was the same book that Shuichi had been reading to me that night. _He must’ve finished it already._ I tried to recall the plot of the book, but my memories weren't working for some reason. 

I went over to a bench that was on the side of a wall and sat down, flipping the pages of the book with my thumb. It was a short story, only about 100 pages. I flipped to the beginning and started reading. 

30 minutes had passed before I was about halfway done with the book. I glanced over at the bookcase that held the secret passageway and I found myself wondering what was over there. I had hoped that it was possibly some way out . . . but now that I knew the secret of the outside world, I wasn’t so sure about that. 

_That’s right . . . I need to go get the weapons Miu made._ I sat up from my spot, leaving the book there on the table. 

I had asked Miu to make weapons that would destroy Monokuma, even though she didn’t like that idea, for some stupid reason. She had made hammers that would destroy anything electronic. Quite impressive. 

I made my way to the gym to assemble them, pushing along the heavy cart. 

Not too long after that, people came in, paying me no attention. They were talking about ending the killing game, that sort of nonsense. I decided that would be my time to shine. 

“What a coinkydink - I was planning on ending the killing game too!” I said with a laugh. They spun in coordination (it was kinda beautiful) to glare at me. I waved a grenade around in front of them and sat on the cart. 

“Ouma-kun!” A familiar voice yelled. A voice that belonged no other than to my beautiful detective - or at least _was_ mine. 

“I was thinking we should stop this killing game nonsense as well,” I said, going on to threaten them with the electric grenade, even though it couldn’t really hurt them. It was all a lie! 

After playfully _teasing_ them, I explained how I got my weapons and how they work. Of course, they took _my_ work into their own hands and decided that they should do want they want and go through that stupid underground thing we found. 

After miserably sighing, I chased after them.

_This is a huge waste of time,_ I thought, making my way through the little obstacle course Monokuma had for us. Of course, I found them passed out on the floor from lack of oxygen. I tapped the bluenette’s shoulder, hoping maybe he would wake up. 

_It could be only us. We could live forever, just the two of us. No one to distract us, no anxiety-producing killing games, no annoying Kaito to take him away from me._

Eventually, I decided I should close the doors to the outside. Holding my breath, I entered the pin number to close the door. 

_A/N_ : _Basically, the whole sequence plays out except I’m too lazy to go find a playthrough and find the exact spot, and blah blah blah now Kokichi’s in the hanger squee_

I plopped myself down onto the floor next to the hydraulic press. I observed the wonderful machine, running my fingers down the front of it. I wonder how it would feel to get slowly crushed by one of them. 

Hearing footsteps outside the door, I scurried to get out of sight. 

Peaking out from behind the machine, I observed the ultimate detective as he walked around the area. I watched with awe as he seemed to look carefully at every detail in the room. It was mesmerizing in its own way. He was truly beautiful. I felt my face redden after thinking that, ashamed to be thinking such things after what Kaito told me.

_Kaito . . ._

Was what he said even the truth? Or was it just what he wanted? _I can’t believe I wasn’t able to see through him._ Forgetting Shuichi was there, I pounded my fist into the side of the machine, emitting a loud sound throughout the hanger. There was a sudden silence, then the sound of shoes turning on the tile floor.

“Kokichi?” The voice called, sweet and melodic. 

I figured there was no point in hiding anymore, now that he’s seen me. “Shumai? Is that you?” I called, still coward behind the press. 

The detective called back, “yeah, where are you?”

“Right here,” I said, stepping out from behind it. I couldn’t manage to meet his eyes. “I- I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore, so I tried to hide.”

“What?” Shuichi said, a look of confusion spreading across his face. “When did I say that?”

I sighed, stepping backward, my back hitting the machine. “Actually, you didn’t. Kaito did.”

“Momota-san?” He recalled, stepping closer to me. “ _Why would he . . ._ nevermind that, Kokichi. Look, I don’t know what we are. What- what we did, I’ve never done that with anyone before. I’ve never _felt_ this way with anyone before. It’s weird, I hate you, yet all I want you to do is h-hold me close. I want to feel this love that you give, Kokichi,” He leaned in and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face into my shoulder. 

I could hear him start to cry, you know, that stupid hitching sound you make when you’re trying not to cry but end up doing so anyway. I didn’t know what to do at the moment. I just stood there, like an idiot, in shock. 

All I could think about at the moment was Shuichi. I thought about how he _did_ want to see me. I thought about his arms that grabbed the back of my shirt; I felt every twitch of his fingers. I thought about his face that was buried in my shoulder, the heat of his skin, the warmth of his breath. I reached my hand back and stroked his hair, feeling the strands of the bluenette between my fingers, playing with it, curling it around my thumb.

It felt so amazing, so good, so wholesome. I didn’t want to let go. I started thinking the same thing I had thought when everyone was passed out, how I wanted him to myself and only him. It was selfish, yes, but that’s what I wanted. I no longer felt any need to die, I wanted to stay alive and push through for Shuichi. 

That . . . that’s why- 

“Kokichi,” I heard his voice mumble my name and then something else that I couldn’t make out. 

“Shumai? What is it?”

He mumbled again and hugged me tighter, nearly suffocating me. “Sweetchi, it’s okay, take your time.”

I felt his head nod, digging into my shoulder. His chest rose and fell, taking deep, careful breaths. “Kokichi, D-Do you . . . want to be, uh,”

I knew I was smiling because I knew what he was going to say. I’m pretty sure he knew I knew too. “Go on?”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

I hesitated, watching his face twist in horror. I had to reassure him that, yes, I did. I could see tears glisten in his eyes, how his breath started to hitch again.

“My beloved Saihara-chan, please don’t cry. I would hate to see you do so.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just so . . . _happy._ I almost can’t believe it, I feel as if it’s all too good to be true.”

“Well, we are still in a killing game,” I remarked. Shuichi stepped back, a confused look crossing his face. “What?”

“I thought you said you were the mastermind . . . that you stopped the killing game because there was no reason.” 

I paused, looking towards the bathroom that Kaito was being kept in. “I’m not . . . that was a lie. I _do_ know what lays outside, but I am not the one responsible for forcing you into this killing game. I don’t want to die, I don’t want anyone to die, I don’t want to have to kill. That- that’s why I asked Gonta to kill Miu, you know. I can’t bring myself to do it. He- we had good intentions.

“I don’t know who the mastermind is. Although, I do have my suspicions, as I’m sure you do too.” I took a deep sigh. Shuichi wasn’t meeting my gaze, how annoying. Doesn’t he see I’m trying to be honest to him?

Before I had any time to react, Shuichi looked me in the eyes, intimidating and glaring, then leaned in and pressed his lips on my own. It was almost as amazing as it was the first time. 

“Shuichi,” I pulled away, despite not wanting to. “Shuichi, Kaito’s gonna hear us.” I glanced over again where he was. 

I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to feel Shuichi so badly, I wanted to hold him (even though he was so much taller), I wanted to kiss him and love him, but I also didn’t want his or my reputation being ruined. It was a tough decision, honestly. A little internal conflict. 

“We- we can go to your lab or something,” I suggested. 

The bluenette sighed and grabbed my hand. “Okay, Kokichi. Promise me, that as soon as we get there, that we can continue what we were doing.”

“I promise.”


	4. Last Petal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayyyy lotso spoilerrrssss
> 
> Get yeeselves ready lads because this one is a weeee bit crazy. 
> 
> Just- just a lil
> 
> Nishishi!

When we stepped into the room, a gust of warm air ran through me, causing me to shiver. The fireplace on the center wall was crackling and popping, flicking through the air. I felt Shuichi wrap his hand around mine, interlacing our fingers. I turned and closed the door behind me, waiting until I heard it click before turning back around. 

I looked at the detective, leaning up to run my free hand through his hair, feeling the straight, blue, soft, so . . . so _soft_ hair. “Shuichi, you’re so soft, I can barely handle it.” He nodded his head, leaning into my hold so I could cup his cheeks. 

I leaned up and into his face, kissing him softly. Feeling those soft lips, his soft face in my hand, soft _everything, god._ I bit his bottom lip, asking him to open up for me. He complied, and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, drinking up whatever moans he allowed to slip out.

I remember us slowly walking over to the rocking chair in front of the fireplace, me gaining an advantage over Shuichi, pinning him down into the chair, causing it to rock and creak. 

Never releasing his hand, I pushed into a more passionate kiss. I used my free hand to rub his chest, slowly scooching up into the chair so I was more on top of him. It felt so good to feel his weight below me. I lavished him with compliments, feeling his face heat up and turn redder by the second. I decided I didn’t want to go as far today, only shower him with passionate kisses and love. Shuichi seemed to understand and comply, just holding my back, pulling me closer to him. 

The chair creaked back and forth, making me have to focus on a still thing to keep myself from getting too nauseous. Luckily, I had something wonderfully beautiful right in front of me to stare at. I caressed his cheek, taking my hand out from under his shirt, using it to finger my way through his hair, twirling it around. 

Suddenly Shuichi’s grip on my back became stronger, and I collapsed onto his lap. He untwined his hand from mine, moving it to the back of my head. I closed my eyes, allowing the moment to take over, to lean into Shumai’s delicate love. I grabbed onto something, I think it was his shirt, to reassure myself that yes, I _was_ being held by someone, that I was safe at the moment. 

I hummed with delight, turning my head to look up at the detective. He had his eyes closed, his head tilted up at the ceiling, using his legs to push the chair in a steady rock back and forth. I turned my head back and closed my eyes, taking it all in. 

I thought about how utterly _amazing_ this was. I wondered how Shuichi felt about it. I thought about what I was planning to do, and whether I should really do it or not. I was sure that Shuichi would be in a deep, dark, pit of _despair_. I remembered how it felt when I learned the truth of the outside world. It was truly a horrible feeling, I wouldn’t want anyone, most certainly not Shuichi, to experience that sort of darkness.

I waved those thoughts out of my mind and brought my existence back to Shuichi, closing my eyes and bringing my thoughts to him and him only. He was mine, after all. He said so himself, so I figured it must be the truth. 

I sat up, making Shuichi make an unpleasant groan, attempting to wrap his arms back around me and pull me down again, but I resisted, like the little devil I am, nishishi!

“Kichi,” Shuichi called, that nickname sliding off his tongue so naturally. “Come back. I don’t want you to go yet.”

I sighed, twisting to look back at him. “I- I need to go back. You’re not going to like what I’m about to say, but I need to get back to Momota-san.”

Shuichi had a frown tugging at his lips, I could tell. I opened my mouth to explain, but I was cut off, “Kaito . . . I need to have a word with him, I’ll come with you.”

“Are you s-”

“Yes.” 

. . .

I slid off his lap, landing on the cold floor, much more uncomfortable than what I had been in. I felt his hand wrap around my own, intertwining his fingers with mine.

I ended up pulling him along all the way to the hanger, where he eventually let go. 

I made my way over to the bathroom Kaito was kept in, but before I could, a sharp voice called my name from beside me, not one belonging to Shuichi. 

“Ouma there you are you- you- what are you doing with Saihara-san?!” The purple-haired idiot strode over to Shumai, who tried to stand tall. 

“I’m with him because I like him and he fucking likes me, you little lying bitch.” I stepped in front of the bluenette, coming face to face (well, almost. He’s tall) with him, glaring at him. 

He frowned and kept trying to avert his gaze to Shuichi, but my _beautifully handsome_ face was just too amazing to _not_ look at! “Who are you calling a liar? Don’t you call yourself a liar all the time? I would never. Saihara _honestly_ doesn’t love you. No one does. No one deserves your love!” 

Ouch. I bit my tongue and stole a glance from Shuichi, regaining confidence. “So I lie. So what? At least I’ve never hurt anyone like you had the audacity to do to me _and_ my beloved Saihara-chan.”

“I’m doing it to protect Saihara-san. You would just hurt him. I don’t give two shits about whether or not I hurt you.”

At that, Shuichi stepped out from behind me, taking my hand. I glanced down at it, his neat, not bitten like mine, nails, his thumb rubbing my own. I felt my face getting hot with blush. “You say you want to protect me, but you haven’t! Not only have you hurt someone I care about, you hurt me!”

Kaito clenched his fists, anger starting to take over him. “Oh really? Someone you care about? Are you sure that that’s not Ouma trying to trick you into that? That’s not you! You wouldn’t fall for someone who lied, someone who murdered, tricked, deceived. Someone who doesn’t care at all if you got hurt!”

I knew he was still talking, but I didn’t hear it. I felt like I was drowning, drowning in a wave of self-doubt and hatred. It was cold and it was powerful, something almost worse than despair, now that I’ve grown to hate that. It’s true, Shuichi doesn’t care. All I am is lowly, horrible, malice, evil, annoying. No one will- no, no one should love me no one no o- 

A sharp pain went throughout my entire body, starting in my right arm, bringing me back to my senses. 

Shuichi’s scream echoed through the room. 

I took in what had happened. Me . . . and Kaito . . . and Shuichi, we were arguing about something. Right, yes, the fact that Shuichi actually loves me. Kaito must’ve gotten mad, or something, and then _shot_ me. I looked over at the nauseating scene. An arrow was sticking out of my right arm, blood dripping from the wound. 

“ _Kokichi!_ "

" _Kokichi!_ "

" _Kokichi!_ ” The voice repeated itself as I slowly started to process what I heard. 

“Huh?”

“Kokichi! Are you okay?” A figure, I think it was Shuichi, slid up next to me, wrapping his arms around my back. I was somehow still standing. 

Not for long though. 

Another figure jumped on top of me, causing me to suffocate. I reeled and tried to dodge Kaito, but I was weak and taken off guard. We struggled together, Shuichi still crying out where he was standing. 

It went on like this for a while, but something caught me off guard, something that I did not expect. 

The hanger door started to creak open, slowly revealing an Exisal. Kaito let go of me, shocked, and I took the opportunity to jump back and grab the Exisal remote that was in my pocket. I was pressing all the buttons, everything, but it wasn’t working. _It wasn’t working! It- I- I was going to die. I was going to die! I wasn’t ready, I hadn’t finished my plan I- I didn’t want to!_

I gave up after a moment, throwing the damn remote across the room. 

All was silent for a moment. Kaito was a meter in front of me, breathing heavily, never taking his eyes off the Exisal. Shuichi was on the ground, hands over his head. 

The Exisal door opened. 

I braced myself for death. 

Another shot of pain rang through me, this time coming from my back.

I grit my teeth together and grabbed my arm, hunched over in pain. I managed to look up and see Maki Harukawa . . . Maki. The assassin. Trying to kill me. Something must be different about the arrow she shot, or else she would’ve just killed me right then and there. 

“What- what the hell!” I managed to yell, glaring at her from the floor. 

Maki hopped down from the Exisal, never breaking her stare at me. I doubt she even noticed Shuichi standing over there. “What did you do with the remnants of despair?” 

“Wh-What are you talking about? Remnants of despair . . . what’s that? I-I don’t understand . . . anything . . . you’re saying.” I took a sharp inhale in, this second arrow was really starting to hurt. “Why are you . . . trying to kill me? I-I am trying to _end_ the killing game . . . so why are you starting it up again?”

She completely ignored my question and pointed the crossbow over at Kaito for a moment, then back at me, then to Shuichi. I guess she had noticed them. "What are you doing with these two?”

This time Shuichi answered. Of course, I knew I could rely on him. “We were just going to go talk to Momota-san because apparently, he told Kokichi that I didn’t like him or want to see him.”

“. . . And?”

“And? And?! I do! He lied to Kokichi! I-I love him . . . and now he’s going to die at your fault! You obviously poisoned that arrow, right? Or else you wouldn’t have shot him in the back, but rather in the vitals.”

“But we need to kill the mastermind of this killing game!”

Everyone was arguing around me. It was just too much. I tried to speak up multiple times, but I was too weak, I couldn’t. I felt my body slipping into darkness. Is this what it feels like to die? _B-But I don’t want to . . . I want to stay alive for Shuichi! I need to . . . I can’t . . . not yet._

That was my only motivation. 

Shuichi Saihara. The Ultimate Detective. A natural bluenette who had an IQ of over 500, I bet. Soft, kind eyes. Soft lips. Soft skin. That was my Shumai. He ment so so so much to me, I don’t think he even knew it. I had no idea if he really liked me back or not. All I knew is that he was amazing and mine and I loved him with all my heart. 

I caught his eye. He ran over, practically sprinting, and placed his hand on my head. I felt soft lips on my head. He turned and yelled something at Maki, causing her to go run out of the room. 

The world was fading. I knew I didn’t have much time left. _S-Stupid Kaito._ If he had never lied to me, I wouldn’t be dying right now. Shuichi wouldn’t be going through this pain, whatever he was feeling. 

I managed to whisper something.

Four simple words before I slipped away into the darkness that was calling me. I felt horrible, I was in pain, I just wanted it all to end, and yet I wanted to stay alive for the one person I trust. 

Four words. 

“I love you, Shumai.” 

He must’ve whispered something back, but I doubt I would’ve heard it if he was yelling it in my ear. 

It was time. 

I had to go.

I didn’t want to, but I had to. 

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add one more chapter after this, but Idk if that'll be it or not. 
> 
> yall can tell me if you just want more fluff or smut or what, mmmkie? 
> 
> Have a good daayyyy and I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Frost on a Thorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter folks. Sorry it was published kinda late! Enjoy~

_ ~Shuichi’s POV~ _

I placed one hand on the purplenette’s forehead.  _ Still hot.  _ He was lying so peacefully in my bedroom.

A lot has happened since three days ago.  _ He, no we could’ve died.  _ Thanks to my and Maki's quick thinking we got the antidote for the Strike-9 poison Maki used to impale Kokichi with. He was okay with the poison but was dangerously close to bleeding out after we pulled the arrows out.   
  


Right now, three days later, he was bare-chested, a bandage wrapped around his right arm and mid-section. He passed out and has been drifting in and out of sleep. For three whole days.

Three whole days I stood by him, the whole time being right by his side, rarely getting any sleep or food. It felt like torture, but I was the one putting myself through this. I wanted to wait until I was sure that Kokichi was okay before I could help myself. 

I have to admit, seeing him shirtless like this, just laying on  _ my _ bed, it made me think of . . .  _ certain _ things. But first and foremost, I just wanted to see him wake up. That’s all that mattered right now; Kokichi’s health not my own. 

The rest thought differently, as I suspected they might. They thought I should stop worrying about someone like him. That he would wake up eventually. That I should join them in their social activities. 

Nothing had happened, killing-game-wise. I was glad . . . but I wanted to be here without having to worry about dying or someone I love dying. I wondered if things would be different if Kaede was still here . . . would I have started a relationship with her instead of Kokichi? Would Kokichi . . . harm Kaede if he figured out that we were involved with each other? 

I let go of Kokichi, gripping my head. Argh, why do stupid feelings have to be so complicated? It’s in the past, Kaede is gone, she’s dead! You . . . you have Kokichi now, you know how much he loves you. _He does love me, right?_ _What if he’s lying about liking me?_ I tried shaking those stupid thoughts out of my head, but I couldn’t. It was stupid, it was worse than any anxiety I’ve had before. The lack of knowing the truth, especially with Kokichi at stake, was too much for me. 

I know how much I loved him, I didn’t know it before he confessed, but I knew it now. I just want him in my life, and to see him lying pathetically on this bed in front of me, so close to death, it- it hurt me! It hurt my heart! I wasn’t even sure if I was supposed to be feeling this way, especially towards another man! Another short, evil, lying, adorable, funny, . . . sweet . . . lovable man.

I glanced over at him. His arm was drifting towards my knee. I stared at him silently, unconsciously starting to smile, my worries slipping away. That’s what he does to me, that’s why he needs to be safe. This is why I love him.

I love my Kokichi.

_ ~Kokichi’s POV~ _

I remember waking up then drifting back into sleep, in a cycle. I remember always seeing Shuichi’s face right by my side as if he never left. He must’ve left though, right? To eat and sleep? 

My consciousness was slowly coming to. It’s weird, at first I thought I was dead or something because Shumai was always there. But when I took in my surroundings, I realized that I was in a dorm room, perhaps Shuichi’s. It certainly wasn’t mine.  _ How the hell does he keep his so organized and perfect? _

I took in the surroundings. Yes, it was Shuichi’s room. I was lying in  _ his  _ bed. Huh. My eyes met a figure to my left. A tall, blue-haired detective was reading a book, both knees brought up to his chest. “ . . . Sh-Shuichi?” I cautiously asked. 

I tell you, nothing was more amazing and beautiful than seeing his face light up as he did. It seemed so sincerely happy like he got a new puppy. Is that how he feels when he sees me? “Kokichi! You’re okay!”

“Yeah . . . I think I am.” I smiled and attempted to shift over closer to him, but reeled back when I moved my right arm. “Ouch . . .”

“Kichi . . . I’m so glad you’re okay! You have no idea how worried I was for you!” Actually, no, I did have an idea. I’m pretty sure I knew Shuichi well enough to know that he was  _ totally _ freaking out. 

I took a look around his dorm room again. “Your room is so messy, mister detective! I thought you of all people would be able to keep it clean.”

The bluenette chuckled, and I smiled, glad I was able to cheer him up. “What can you  _ possibly _ mean, mine is MUCH cleaner than yours and you know it.”

I scoffed, but it ended up in a pathetic cough of pain. Shuichi frantically asked if I was okay, to which I responded not really. Jeez, I’m pathetic. Can’t even say a little white lie anymore. “Shu-Shumai, it  _ hurts _ .”

The detective tilted his head and brought his hands to my cheeks, cupping my face in his hands. “Oh shoot . . . I’m really s-sorry, Kichi. Is there anything that I can d-do?” He stuttered, scooching closer to the bedside, now sitting on his knees. 

I reached my hand out to stroke his hair, remembering the smoothness that I had nearly forgotten about. “I don’t know Shuichi, but let’s not worry about me right now. I’m a supreme leader, after all! I’ll be fiiiinnne~! Hey, you look kind of bad. Have you been getting any sleep?”

“I-I . . . no? I’ve been way too worried about you!”

I sighed, closing my eyes in frustration. “My beloved Saihara-chan, I don’t want to see you exhausted like this! It isn’t good for you!”

The bluenette scoffed, averting his gaze. “B-But I . . . Kokichi, you matter more than sleep to me right now.”

Hey! Don’t say that! Nothing is more important than one’s health! Take care of your ecosystem before anyone else!”

“Huh?” Shuichi pondered, tilting his head at me again, “Ecosystem-?”

“Sorry, it’s a thing that I learned. Anyways, go! Don’t talk to me again until you get at least ten hours of sleep!” 

“But this is my roo-”

“I don’t care! Go!”

I swear, he made his eyes go wide and big like a puppy begging for table scraps. He looked so utterly sad, and pathetic. I shooed him off again, and he finally did leave. I have to admit, I wanted to spend time with him, I didn’t care all that much if he got to sleep or not . . . but the state I’m in is not good for this. Like I just told Sweetchi, I need to take care of myself before I worry about others. 

With the bluenette on my mind, I slowly drifted off back into sleep. 

The morning announcement woke me up. Forgetting that I had two arrow injuries, I sat up. It didn’t even hurt that much, it just felt a little sore.  _ Much better than the other day _ . 

It wasn’t long before my mind started drifting over to Shuichi. Of course! He was just too pretty to  _ not  _ be on my mind.  _ I wonder if he’s thinking about me too.  _ I sat up from off the bed and walked over to my closet. I grabbed the same stupid outfit. Well, it wasn’t that stupid. I kind of liked it. But, like, couldn’t I have a different one? I was thinking all black this time, with a hood. Ooo~ so edgy, nishishi! Perfect for a supreme leader. 

**_Knock knock!_ **

I rushed over to the door, flinging it open. “Kokichi!” 

I smiled widely and jumped into the detective’s arms. It caused some pain, yes, but who the fuck cares at this point? Shuichi was here, that’s all that mattered. Yes, now I valued my Shumai more than my health, after just telling him to get some sleep.

Oh yeah! Get some sleep, that’s right! “Hey Sweetchi, did you get some sleep?”

“I got a lot! Probably more than the ten hours you recommended, because I fell asleep just after I left your room. I slept until the morning announcement, so I hope that’s good enough for you!”

I placed a small kiss on his cheek. “That’s perfect, Shumai. You’re perfect.” 

His face reddened in blush. I giggled, pleased with myself that it was so easy for me to make him all flustered like this, just by a simple compliment or kiss. 

Suddenly a thorough shock of pain ran throughout my body, and I lept out from the bluenettes arm. “Kokichi? Are you okay?”

“It just . . . hurts.” I lay back down on the bed, which helped a little, but there was still a lot of pain. This sucks ass, not being able to move or even give my beloved a little kiss on the cheek.

He scootched onto his bed beside me, pulling the covers up to our chins, well, almost up to my head, so I had to scoot up. Hey, it’s not  _ my _ fault I’m short! I watched patiently as he twisted over to face me. “Heyyy Shumai~” 

“Hey, Kichi.” Shuichi suddenly closed the distance between us, placing his lips on my own. I grunted, surprised at the sudden attention. 

Before I knew it, he was suddenly on top of me, his hand on my cheek, lifting me into the passionate kiss. It wasn’t sexual or weird or suggestive, it was just a kiss. And for some reason, that’s how I liked it right now. I wanted to feel him close, feel every part of his sensitive personality and body. I wrapped my hands around his neck, leaning into the kiss. 

My legs bent, holding him between my thighs. My hand still around his neck, he pushed up, not pulling away, creating a nice strain, us just holding onto each other, holding each other tight and close and nice. It was nice. It was sweet. 

We fell into a nice cuddle, Shuichi still clinging onto my waist, nuzzling into my chest. I tried to hold him as best as I could without causing myself pain. I felt his chest going up and down with the rhythm of his breath, his eyelids switch from being open and gazing at me to soft and closed. It felt as if we were a different world.  _ If this is how it feels to have a boyfriend, I have no idea why I didn’t get one earlier.  _

Of course, it had to be ruined. 

Someone burst into the room, not even bothering to knock. “Saih-” Shuichi shot up, letting go of me and throwing the covers off of him. 

“ Kaito? Wha- What the fuck?!” I blinked, scooching closer to the detective. It was unusual to hear him swear like that, usually, my beloved didn’t have such a  _ vulgar _ mouth. 

“What is Ouma doing in your room?” 

“He’s getting better here, idiot! In case you didn’t know I am attempting to  _ help _ him!” 

Another voice joined the party, “What’s going on here?” 

“ _ Harukawa. _ ” Shuichi growled, scowling at the dark-haired assassin. 

“Saihara-san.” Maki said, saying the name like it was poison. That’s my detective she’s talking to like that! 

“Alright,” I peeped in, still clinging to Shuichi’s arm. “Are you all done saying each other’s name? If so, please leave. I was trying to spend time with Shuichi here.”

Suddenly Kaito stepped forwards and I closed my eyes and braced for impact. 

“Kaito stop it!” 

There was a smacking noise. 

I opened my eyes and saw Kaito on the floor, sprawled out like an idiot. 

Had . . . Shuichi hit him?

“Shumai?” I asked, and he looked over at me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away, running out of the room. 

Once we were a decent distance away, Shuichi looked at me and started laughing. 

“We always get interrupted, don’t we?”

I giggled and nodded. A shiver went through my body, and I wrapped my hands around my body, attempting to get warm. Shuichi must’ve noticed I was cold, because he wrapped his arms  around me, pulling me into a comforting hug. 

He whispered in my ear, “Kichi, that was close. You could’ve died . . . don’t you dare do that to me again, okay?”

I mustered a nod. 

Me and Shumai . . . Shuichi and I, we would get out of this together. At least, I hope.

  
  
  


_~End~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that commented and left Kudos, it means a lot to me! I'll probably post more stories soooon~!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me how you feel!


End file.
